Naruto in Skyrim - Fahdon or Paal?
by DarkEagleOfTheWind
Summary: Naruto and Sakura were getting ready for their next mission, but when they were asleep, they got transported into the province of Skyrim. What will they do without their Jutsu? Will they be able to trust Shel, the Orc who came to their rescue?R
1. Chapter 1

"I can't wait for the next mission!" Naruto exclaims excitedly, while Sakura sighs at his ever-growing excitement. "Calm down, Naruto! It's late and we need to sleep." "But I'm too pumped! Ack!" The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki got punched over the head by his pink haired companion and fell unconscious. "That's better…" Sakura muttered as she closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her mind.

When the two awoke the next morning, they noticed their surroundings weren't what they were the night beforehand. "Where are we…?" Sakura asked, unsure of their new location. "I dunno, but let's check it out!" Naruto said as he began walking off at a brisk pace. Sakura reluctantly followed. "Naruto! We don't know where we are, so keep it down-low, okay?" she told the blonde. "Yeah, okay!" he replied.

They both stopped suddenly when a brown bear came bumbling into their view. And it was angry, and most likely, hungry. For whatever was on the menu, and it was apparently them this morning. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto cried as he made the signs of said jutsu, but it failed. "HUH!? My Jutsu doesn't work, Sakura! What're we gonna do?" "Use your kunai and Shuriken!" she replied as she got into a defensive stance, holding her kunai across her chest, waiting for the right moment. Right before Naruto could attack the bear, it was slashed down by a female warrior bearing a giant two-handed war hammer. The mysterious female wore steel armour: Steel chest plate, greaves, boots, helmet, braces.

"Are you kids alright?" the woman asked. Her voice was husky and deep. Sakura and Naruto put away their Ninja tools, and stood up straight. "W-We're okay, thank-you…" Sakura said, giving a grateful bow of respect, and gestured to Naruto to do the same, which he did. "Why are you bowing? There is no need. Are you two Nords? You're clothes are strange….even for their standards." Naruto and Sakura straightened up, curious. "Nords…? Uh, this may sound strange, but….We have no idea where we are. What land is this?"

The stranger walked closer to the two young Ninja. "You are in the province of Skyrim…Where did you think you were? Morrowind? Elsweyr? Black Marsh?" she laughed, obviously thinking the two youngsters were playing a joke on her. She ceased her laughter and she narrowed her eyes beneath her helmet. "What children bear weapons?" she asked seriously. Naruto laughed nervously. "Uh, you see….We're Ninja!" The female narrowed her eyes more. "Ninja? What is that?" Sakura realised that this wasn't the same world as theirs. "I'm sorry miss, but could you excuse us for a moment?" She pulled Naruto away out of earshot. "What's wrong, Sakura?" He asked, his expression worried. Sakura gulped and closed her eyes for a moment, then reopened them as she spoke. "We aren't in the same world we live in. This is a different one entirely."

Naruto's mouth gaped open. "Are you serious?" "Yes, Naruto, I'm serious. Come on." She dragged him back over to their saviour. "My name is Sakura Haruno, and this here's Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura introduced themselves to the strange woman who soon replied. "I am Shel. An honour to meet you. Now, are you two going on by yourselves? Or would you like to come with me?" The Ninja looked at each other before nodding. "Yes, please. We won't slow you down, I promise." Sakura said gratefully. Shel shifted her weight and finally sheathed her huge weapon, and turned on her heel. "Better not, I don't slow down for anyone. Come. We are heading to Whiterun, I have business there."

The three began moving north and went through a tiny village which Shel told them was called Riverwood. It was a milling village and small and quiet. The hours dragged on as they reached some mountains which had snow already strewn across its landscape, and still snowflakes fell. They neared a ruined watch tower, which was inhabited by bandits. "There are many places where these scum hide out, and I usually clean them out and leave none alive to rob from innocent travellers." Shel explained. Not bothering to move stealthily, Shel unsheathed her war hammer and brought it down on the first bandits' skull, instantly killing the woman. "She's ruthless…." Naruto whispered to Sakura, who nodded. As they cut down the other two who hid in the back firing arrows, the Ninja quickly dispatched them. Before leaving though; Shel went through all their pockets, pocketing whatever gold the thieves had with them, and soon headed off with Sakura and Naruto close behind.

It was evening, and Shel thought it best if they stayed in the small forested area over night. "There's plenty of animals for food, and trees for the firewood. Girl, go catch some food. Boy, the firewood, if you don't mind." The gruff woman ordered.

When the two returned from their assigned jobs, they noticed the helmet, greaves and braces of the woman were on the ground. But then realised that she took off her armour to get comfortable. They saw her sitting on a bedroll, watching them. She had green skin, black hair in a bun, small tusk-like teeth at the corners of her mouth. Yellow war paint across her eyes and sky blue eyes, not even the sclera was visible. Shel's mouth curved into a small smile, amused. "Haven't you ever seen an Orc before?" she asked. Both Naruto and Sakura shook their heads, and Shel's smile grew even more. "You'll see a lot more races, which most likely will have you two stunned, outlanders. I've lived in Skyrim all my life, and it has its benefits, but also consequences."

"Outlanders?" Naruto asked, confused all of a sudden. Shel nodded. "Outlanders are those who are not born in a province, but move in to do whatever it is they do. Merchants, blacksmiths, you name it." She stopped talking as she lit the fire and got the rabbits roasting on the spit. When they were done to perfection, she gestured to them. "Dig in." She told them as she bit into hers. "We'll leave at first light, so we get there early."


	2. Chapter 2

**Shel is based on my character, and I want to thank you all for the fav's/alerts/etc. Hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

The two Ninjas woke up a little before dawn, and noticed that Shel was already wearing her armour. "Do you always carry that huge weapon around with heavy armour?" Naruto asked out of curiosity. The Orc scoffed at his question. "Of course I do! As do mostly everyone who lives in this world that is in turmoil. Enough questions. Help me pack up, then we'll get on the road and **then** I'll answer your questions, Naruto." When an hour or so past, Naruto finally asked the question floating around his and Sakura's heads. "Why is this world in turmoil?" Shel looked at him in disbelief. "You two are Nords. Well, you appear to be, but you do not know of what the Empire and the Stormcloaks are doing to Skyrim now?" Sakura spoke up for the first time that day. "Shel, it may be hard to believe but, we're not from this world…" The warrior came to a stop and turned to face the two outlanders. "That was my second guess, Sakura. No one in all of Tamriel wear clothes like yours. When we get to Whiterun, you can change into clothes that will not have people staring. Your hair colour, it seems, will need to change." "What! Why?" Shel walked up to the girl, and grabbed a strand of her pink hair. "Nobody has pink hair, girl. That is why. No matter how strange this world is becoming…"

Without another word, Shel marched onwards, not waiting for the others to catch up. Naruto looked at Sakura, with a sympathized look. "Sakura….what do you want to do?" Sakura sighed, "I don't know…Shel knows what she's doing, so we'll just have to trust her judgement." After that, the two hurried to catch up to the gruff Orc. They walked, hiked, and fought a pack of wolves and a couple of Skeevers for hours, but they'd finally reached Whiterun. They past a carriage outside the stables. Shel nodded to the man, and he nodded back. "WOW! This place is….is…kind of lame…" Naruto complained, which earned a glare from both Sakura and Shel. "Sorry…" he mumbled. They marched up past two guards which stood by at the front gate. The one on the left said, "Disrespect the law, and you disrespect me." Shel rolled her eyes, if she had a gold septim every time she heard that. The second looked at the group and said, "No lollygaggin'." With another roll of the eyes, Shel lead the way into the Hold. There was a blacksmith forge on the right, and the guards' barracks on the left, and all other kinds of stores beyond. Shel lead them to one of the houses that dotted the Plains District. Using her key she nodded them in and closed the door behind them, and went to a big wardrobe and gave the two everyday clothes. "Here, change into these. I'll be at Adrianne's forge if you need me." With that, she left the house, leaving Naruto and Sakura to change their clothes.

She glared at the Jinchuuriki. "If you even **try** to peek at me, you're dead!" she threatened, which somehow, always seemed to terrify the boy. "Y-Yeah, I know, Sakura!" when they were changed, they noticed the key on the table in the main living area. "Guess she wants us to lock up." Naruto said as he picked up the key and headed to the door and opened it for his friend. "Thanks." She said with a smile. He closed it behind them and locked it, and pocketed the key and went down to see Shel at the forge. She was talking to Adrianne, they guessed. "Ah! There you two are, this is Adrianne, the War-Maiden's blacksmith. Adrianne, this is Naruto and Sakura, they're new to the Hold." Adrianne smiled. "What strange names, oh, I apologise for my rudeness. It's a pleasure to meet you two." "And you, Adrianne." Sakura replied, while nudging Naruto in the gut. "Yeah!" he said at the first couple nudges. After the exchange of pleasantries, Adrianne went to work on the grindstone, sharpening a small blade, while Shel went to the work bench and began hammering on her steel chest plate – which had been removed just after the talking. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked, wondering why anyone would hammer their perfectly fine armour. Shel gave a slight chuckle at her expression. "I am simply refining it, so it has a better quality."

When all of her armour was refined, she took the Ninjas tools and sharpened them, and gave them back. "Thanks…" the both said, confused. Shel smiled. "They were a little blunt, there was no way you'd have been able to best that bear." They headed towards the inn which read: "The Bannered Mare" and headed inside towards the bar. Shel waved the kids to go sit down by the fire to warm themselves while she talked to the barmaid. The bard, Mikael, was playing his lute, and was singing "Ragnar the Red" for the billionth time. She should've shut that annoying bard up the last time they met.

"_Oh, there once was a hero named Ragnar the Red  
Who came riding to Whiterun from ole Rorikstead  
And the braggart did swagger and brandish his blade  
As he told of bold battles and gold he had made_

_But then he went quiet, did Ragnar the Red  
When he met the shield-maiden Matilda, who said;  
"Oh, you talk and you lie and you drink all our mead  
Now I think it's high time that you lie down and bleed!"_

_And so then came clashing and slashing of steel  
As the brave lass Matilda charged in, full of zeal  
And the braggart named Ragnar was boastful no more-  
When his ugly red head rolled around on the floor!"_

Hulda was cleaning a tankard as Shel sat down and smiled. "Hello, Hulda, it's a great night isn't it? Anyway, I was wondering if you'd heard of any jobs to be done lately?" "Actually the guards came in and gave me this bounty for whoever wants to earn some more gold coins, here you go." Shel left the bar stool and joined the two kids, and read the bounty.

"_**There have been more bandits hiding out at Smugglers Den once more, they need to be cleaned out and whoever succeeds will be paid greatly for this menace.**_"

"What's that?" Naruto asked, to which Shel replied, "A bounty. Come on, let's go home to rest up to go clean out the menace tomorrow." Shel waved to Hulda on the way out and Naruto handed over the key and Shel unlocked the door. As they walked in, Shel nailed the bounty to the table, and showed Naruto and Sakura their separate rooms. "Sleep now, so we can be alert for the pesky bandits, see you in the morning." They said goodnight and went into their rooms and quickly went to sleep, they never realised that travelling without their Jutsu would cause exhaustion so quickly.

* * *

**So how'd you like it so far? Don't forget to keep coming back to see who the Dragonborn is in the next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am terribly sorry for having not updated my chapters lately! If you've read my profile lately, you should understand why. For those who haven't, I have been sick, the power cut and very busy with school. Also, for those who are wondering whether this takes place before Shippuden or during, it is during the original. So sorry if you like Shippuden, but on a high note, my story may keep going on until they're older.  
Sorry for this horribly long note. Hope you enjoy chapter 3. **

* * *

"Up! Get up!" Shel's voice boomed through the whole house, startling the two young foreigners from their slumber. "AHHH! What!? What is it!?" Naruto yelled in annoyance, while rubbing the sleep from his eyes and made a move to go back to sleep. Sakura on the other hand, was ready to go once she heard the annoyance in Shel's voice. The Orc woman stormed through into his room and grabbed him by the hair, her piercing blue eyes boring into his own, seemingly seeing into his very soul with anger. "I woke you both at dawn! You failed to heed the necessity of the situation, you brats!" Shel turned her gaze to Sakura, while at the same time throwing the poor boy into the main room's wall with a huge thud. "You. Girl. We must do something about your….unnatural hair colour." Sakura jumped at the irritable Orc's tone, suddenly afraid since the woman looked just about to bear her giant weapon and make a deathly blow to the two Ninja. "W-What's wrong with…..my hair?" Sakura asked timidly, with a stutter – which earned her a very effective frightening scowl, which was more frightening seeing the Orc's golden war-paint across her eyes and cheekbones and three scars on her left cheek. "Look at it! It is pink! No man, woman or child has ever before had this strange colour. Not in any written history, not even the God's and Goddess'! ….Not even the Daedric Princes…" She growled as she grabbed a jar of black dye. "Sit." She ordered the girl as Naruto was still left unconscious slumped against the wooden floor.

While Sakura obeyed and sat still while Shel dipped her head into a bowl which was now filled with the black dye, and told her to wait a few hours. Shel was getting crankier by the minute, stating they shouldn't be wasting time dying her hair and waiting for the boy to wake up. That they should be dealing with the bandits at Smuggler's Den before someone else claims the reward. "By the Eight Divines! I'll leave you two here and do it myself!" she continued as she once again grasped her war-hammer, and slid on her armour with ease. "But Shel! That would be suicide!" Sakura cried as the Orc was headed for the door. Not even turning to face the Ninja, Shel replied with a quiet and deadly, even psychotic tone: "Suicide? Oh no, it's not suicide for me…..but for those foolish bandits to have me gouge their insides while making their comrades watch them suffer, then remove their heads from their pathetic bodies. Nord, Redguard, Khajiit….anyone…." Just then, Naruto was waking up, and heard the last sentence. "What the heck!? Are you crazy!? You're insane!" He yelled out as he stood, supporting himself on the table where the bounty was nailed into the surface. "Insane? I am not. I am merely….frustrated with waiting. I should never have picked you children up and taken you in. You're a pain in my ass, and a burden nonetheless. Besides, don't you want to see how you fare on your own? Without a guide?" The female warrior said as she opened the door, before adding to her harsh words. "Oh, and when you are done taking all this in, take your belongings and get out of my house, and be gone from Whiterun as soon as possible…." With that, Shel slammed the door behind her; it was silent except for the distant clanging of the Orc's steel plate armour rubbing together.

"What's up with her? She get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning or what!?" Naruto complained, rubbing his head in confusion. Sakura sighed at the blonde's ignorance yet again. "No, Naruto, Shel doesn't want us around, she's made it quite clear; and she is right, we're nothing but a burden to her." "But Sakura…" Sakura gave him a small smile, "Naruto, we might not have our Jutsu, but I'm sure we'll get through this. We always do. Even if we don't have her to back us up." She replied, attempting to calm both herself and Naruto before they both did something stupid.

* * *

"I can only pray that I got here before anyone else…" Shel muttered under her breath as she neared Smuggler's Den. "You came to the wrong place, Orc!" a voice threatened from the entrance – a mere few meters away. '_Well, that's good news, then. Lucky me.'_ "Oh really? I'M in the wrong place? Though, I'm fairly certain you're the one who is lost. And I'm here to guide you on your way to the afterlife." She replied calmly with a smile both in her voice and beneath her helmet. "Think yourself funny, do you? Well, I'll show you!" the Nord yelled as he rushed at her, brandishing his long sword that was obviously made in a hurry, and was poorly maintained. Shel needed only use her gauntlets to block the dull blade and used her free hand to give the man a big punch in the gut. He quickly doubled over while she brought her own weapon out for some badly needed exercise. "Your buddies shall join you soon, and may your souls be swallowed by the World-Eater: Alduin. Though, I am not particularly fond of him, as is everyone, but I wish you luck in trying to escape him in Sovngarde." The Orc swept her weapon down smoothly and his head was removed quite cleanly, compared to what was the norm of her habits. Let's just say, things got _really _messy. Stepping over the man's lifeless body, she continued on her way into the hideout.

* * *

"Is your hair done, Sakura?" "Yeah, it is. It doesn't look bad, does it?" Sakura asked as she sat up straight for the first time in hours, she was cramped and needed to stretch. Naruto thought her now black hair gave her eyes an eerie, but amazing touch than before. Even more so than her old pink and unique hair. "No, it looks amazing!" Naruto smiled as he handed her the mirror. Sakura took it with a smile and fixed her hair into something that wasn't a total chaos. When she got it to her satisfaction, she stood and gathered the few items she had with her, and Naruto did the same. As they left the city, Naruto suddenly piped up. "We should go to that hideout, and prove that we aren't a burden. Prove we aren't defenceless and a pain! I can't take it when people like her treat us like we innocent children who can't do anything! We're Ninjas!" "Without any jutsu! Look Naruto, I know where you're coming from; but we can't just barge in like everything will be okay! She needs her space, we've bothered her enough." "I don't care! Shel needs to understand that we CAN defend ourselves! We're not helpless!" He yelled in frustration, and Sakura felt the same way, but she was always the logical one, the one who knew what to do and what not to do. And right now, Shel needed to be alone. But Naruto was determined, and she knew he'd do anything to prove it, so she gave in with a sigh. "Fine, we'll go. Naruto, please don't be reckless…." With a grin he nodded and headed off in the direction of the hideout excitedly. "YOU GOT IT, SAKURA!" Sakura followed with a defeated expression plastered across her face.

* * *

Shel had already killed most of the bandits when she heard the familiar voices of the two kids she had ditched that morning. "Malacath, help me…" she muttered as she cleaved the last bandits' head off, which rolled into the children's sight as they entered the cavern in which the Orc stood, surrounded by many bodies. Oh, the blood and gore. It nearly made the both of them sick with the smell, never mind the sight of it all. "What the hell are you two doing here?" she growled, turning to them, swinging her war-hammer so that the blood which covered it splattered against any of the caverns surfaces which were near her. "We came here to show you that we are not a burden!" the blonde cried with anger. Leaning on her weapon, Shel chuckled. "You're not a burden? You couldn't defend yourselves against a damned bear! How are you not a burden, boy?" "I have a name, dammit! It's Naruto! And I could've taken that bear down before you came along!" he retorted, pointing at the female with annoyance. "With tiny blades? I think not. A bear would tear you to shreds in minutes. If you're so angry, why don't you see if you can hold your own in a fight with yours truly? No weapons." Shel said, sheathing her hammer. "Two on one, what do you say?" she added as Naruto thought about it, and Sakura had a bad feeling about all of this, but she knew he would never back down now. "You have a deal! If we win, we get to stay with you!" he exclaimed, while Shel smiled, taking off her armour; she did have honour after all. "And if I win, you two have to be my own personal training dummies."

The three circled each other, waiting for the right moment. Even if this was just a brawl, it still meant a lot to their pride as warrior and Ninja. Losing would be a huge blow to their pride and the young Ninja didn't particularly want to become 'training dummies' any time soon. Naruto and Sakura thought they saw and opening and quickly made to punch the Orc in the stomach, but Shel knocked Naruto away and punched Sakura hard in the jaw, which was soon bruising. "Sakura! You okay?" Naruto asked with worry after dodging a swing from Shel and returned a punch in her ribs. "I'm okay, just concentrate!" Sakura said as she got to her feet once again and lunged once more at the wrong time, and her reward was a uppercut to the jaw sending her flying against the wall, so hard she was barely even conscious. Naruto was now seething with anger, and the Kyuubi's chakra was forming around him. "Don't…ever….touch her again!" he screamed, his eyes turning wild, his nails growing small and claw-like. "What is this!? What are you!?" Shel asked in surprise and shock as she just barely managed to dodge a swipe of those clawed hands of his. "I'm a Ninja with a beast inside of me! I grew up alone with no family until I graduated! Then I met Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei! And met all my friends!" he shouted, his emotions clear in his voice as he continued to punch and swipe and dodge her own punches. "NARUTO! CALM DOWN!" Sakura shouted, afraid he would lose control and go on a rampage; he already was growing his second tail, and was nearly out of it until he heard Sakura's voice. The chakra of the Kyuubi dissipated and he was left panting and angry that he let that demon nearly take control. His shoulders were shaking, trying to hold it all together. Shel looked down at him, and gave the boy her hand, helping him up. "Alright, you win, Naruto, Sakura." She walked to where the girl lay, holding her quite sore jaw. Shel took some herbs out of her small bag and crushed them holding it to the swollen jaw. "This will help; it shall heal sooner than you think. We all got our anger out, and that was the point of this exercise. I wanted to see how you faired. So, shall we go back to claim what's ours, when you're ready, young Ninja?"

Sitting up, Sakura nodded, holding the herbs to her jaw as Shel put away her bag and Naruto walked over, head bowed. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm sorry, but you asked for it by hurting Sakura…" he said quietly, and punched the woman. "I know, I know. You won, so all's well, yes?" She replied with a smile, putting her armour on once more and collected up her war-hammer.

* * *

**So how do you like this chapter? Thanks for the reviews and such, they really help! If you've any ideas, PM me or just leave one in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

When the trio finally left Smuggler's Den, they all heard a roar of a beast, though Naruto and Sakura had no idea where it came from. Shel did. Shel knew exactly what it was and where it came from. "Get ready to duck behind a rock or something!" she shouted as she pushed them out of the way as the bronze-scaled dragon landed where they were standing not even a second ago. "What is that!?" the two screamed in panic and surprise. They had never seen anything like it; there were no creatures like this in their world.  
Shel quickly ducked behind a rock opposite them, shouting a reply as the dragon shouted "Yol…Toor…Shul!" and breathed flames towards the group. Shel threw the two a short sword each which landed at their feet. "We'll have to work together, ok? Can you handle the heat?" Shel asked, a grin spreading across her features though the children could not see it beneath her helmet. "Yeah, think so!" they yelled back as they leapt over the rock with their own swords and headed to the rear of the giant lizard. Hacking and slashing as best they could, the dragon was busy snapping its jaws at Shel, who was fighting it head-on. It swept its tail, knocking the two Ninja off their feet, making the two roll backwards from the force of it. It batted them away like they were flies around a horse.

"How the hell are we going to win against this thing!? It's like we're not even making a hit at all!" Naruto cried as he helped Sakura to her feet. Shel jumped on top of the lizard's head, holding on tightly as she called out to them. "I've defeated many dragons by myself, do not worry, you two! We will win! I promise you." The tone of her voice sounded as if she was _enjoying _this. She must be crazy! As she finished her little speech, the dragon shook its head to try to be rid of the Orc, to make the female lose her grip. Unfortunately, it failed to work, and Shel lifted her war-hammer and brought it crashing down against the dragon's skull with a huge crack! The dragon with a now broken jaw, was in a huge amount of pain, but was determined not to let humans and an Orc bring it to its death. He was only resurrected not too long ago, and was itching to make a kill quite quickly. Sadly, it looked like it was not to be, as the two young ones stabbed him in the back of both of his knees, causing it to roar out in pure agony. The jaw which was broken increasing the torturous affliction of pain coursing through his entire being. He knew he would die, and his soul would be sucked out. All his knowledge gone. Gone because of the Dovahkiin. The Dovakhiin whom now he knew he was fighting all along at the last minute. The Orc would take everything away from him. Everything he didn't want to be taken which was rightfully his.

Shel stamped down onto the lizard's snout and used the pommel of her weapon and jabbed it in the eye, half blinding it as she jumped off and landed in front of the dragon, which was nearly about to topple over. "Dovahkiin…..no….no…!" he croaked as she was re-joined with the kids who looked at it in disbelief. Breathing in a gulp of air, Shel Shouted.

"Krii….Lun….Aus!"

To Naruto and Sakura, nothing seemed to change, except that Shel spoke in a different language, but they felt immense power the moment she had used the Shout. The dragon, however, knew what would become of him, his life force was weakening, and his scales were not as strong. He could feel himself weakening, fading. Shel raised her hammer and brought it raining down in one smooth movement, cracking the crown of his skull. Sheathing their weapons they watched the dead dragons, skin begin to float like paper, burning and dissipating. The bones were all that was left. Then they saw the light flow into their companion, it lasted for what seemed like ages, but was mere seconds.

Both Sakura and Naruto's mouths were gaping wide open in shock. Then Naruto, being Naruto, broke the silence with a very confused yell. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED!? WHAT WAS THAT THING!? WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT WAS THAT LIGHT!? OWW! Sakura…!" Sakura had bashed him around the head to shut him up. Holding his swollen head, he looked at her then back to Shel, waiting for answers.

Sighing with her hands on her hips, she stared back, glancing between them. "You really want to know? You're far too young yet." When she noticed they were to begin arguing that they were not, she continued. "Though you did provide me assistance in defeating the Dovah, dragon, I guess I can enlighten you."

"Well, hurry up and tell us!"

"Calm down, Naruto, she's about to!"

Chuckling, Shel crossed her arms and leant against the rock she had taken shelter behind moments before. "That _thing _is what called a dragon. They have their own language. Very old and powerful. A battle between two dragons is really a deadly debate, more or less. I am the fabled Dragonborn or Dovahkiin in the dragon tongue. When I slay the beasts, I absorb their souls and all their knowledge. I can also learn their language considerably a LOT easier than regular mortals. Even the mighty Greybeards have to train themselves in the Voice for many decades. They are the ones who told me of my destiny, of my powers, once I killed my first dragon on the outskirts of Whiterun, where I was made Thane. Is that little lesson enough to quench your curiosity for now, Naruto?"

"Uhhh…..Yes?" He said, obviously still confused, judging by the dumbfounded expression on his features. Sakura nodded as she stood up and followed Shel, pulling the boy along with them as he tried to take all the information in. Shel lead the way back to Whiterun and made their way to Dragonsreach, to talk to Proventus about the bounty. "I got rid of those pesky bandits at Smuggler's Den. Have you got my payment?" The man nodded. "Oh, of course. Here, take this for your trouble. And thank the God's they were taken care of soon. Who knows what trouble they could have caused if their little band grew even more than they did." Shel pocketed the 100 Septims and left to go visit the Bannered Mare for the night. She earned a night to drink til she passed out. "Oh. Kids, it's best if you do not see me when I'm drunk. I get into lots of brawls and things get messy…if I drink too much. Hulda and the other patrons know first-hand!" she warned with a chuckle.

* * *

**How do you like ch 4? Hope it was long enough, and in later chapters, may be a Dark Brotherhood encounter ;) so keep reading to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgive me for taking such a LONG time to update this fic! I've been riddled with the disease, 'Writer's block' for quite some time. Hopefully, this chapter will satisfy you.**

* * *

It had been two days after the incident with the dragon after ridding Smuggler's Den of its infestation of bandits. Sakura noticed the Orc packing some food and potions and some reagents. "Are we heading out somewhere, Shel?" Shel looked up with a smile. "In a matter of fact, we are, Sakura. You two get ready. I've got some Family business to take care of." Sakura and Naruto wondered what 'Family business' it was, but thought better than to ask. Shel would probably tell them in her own time. "Hey, Sakura, what do you think about the mission we're going on?" Naruto asked cheerfully – he'd been bored out of his mind sitting so still. Not to mention fidgety. Sakura sighed at the boy. "Naruto, it's not a mission for _us, _it's Shel's business. We should be lucky that she's letting us tag along." The Jinchuuriki placed his hands behind his head and leant to the side. "Mmm. Yeah, you're right." Shel's voice from downstairs shattered them out of their conversation. "Are you two ready?"

"Yeah! We're ready!" the two Ninja yelled as they bounded down the stairs. Shel looked between the two and shook her head with an exasperated sigh. "We're headed up north, so it'll get pretty cold for you two. Take those fur coats over there." She nodded to the coats hanging over the arm chairs by the hearth. With satchels slung over their shoulders, the trio exited the gates of Whiterun and Shel lead them to the carriage by the stables. The husky man smiled at them and said cheerfully, "So, Shel? Where's your lot heading to this time?" Shel nodded and returned the smile. "Dawnstar, my friend; and as fast as you can. I've important business I need to tend to." "Very well. Hop in, and we'll get you there in a few days at the least. Dawnstar's pretty cold at this time of year, so hope you packed well." He laughed as he flicked the reins, signalling the horse to begin a trot. Every so often they would stop and have a stretch, feed the horses and water them down and continued on their way. Shel glanced at the two from the front seat of the carriage. "I'd have thought you two would be complaining by now!" she laughed, causing the kids to laugh and smile too. "We're used to travelling, so there's no need to worry about me complaining. Can't really say the same for Naruto!" Sakura joked as Naruto glared at her before grinning once more. "I won't complain!" He said with his toothy grin still in place. Sakura sighed and said, "Yeah; won't be long for your loud mouth to begin to chatter uncontrollably…"

After another three days, Shel woke the two from their sleep. "Wake up you two. We have to go on by foot; this is as far he can go without delaying his schedule." Sakura and Naruto woke, rubbing the sleep from their eyes with nods and climbed down while Shel paid the man his 10 Septims. "Thanks. Sorry to make you stray from your other business, but we needed to get here as soon as possible." She apologised while he gave a wave of his free, left hand, "No, no, it's fine. Anything for a common passenger. Beats going solo any day." With that, after he'd pocketed the gold, he flicked the reins and the carriage sped off back down the track. Shel turned and began walking briskly up the snowy track towards the Hold. "Where are we actually going, Shel?" Naruto asked, drawing out the Orc's name in an annoying manner, which earned him a small glare which made him shut his mouth. "Someplace very, very few people know of. You should feel honoured, really, to actually be able to go _inside_. It's a privilege. Not a right."

Making their way to a secret tunnel just outside the Hold's borders, Shel lifted the manhole and gestured for them to go down, and followed after them, after making sure that it was concealed well. Shel lead the way for what seemed like forever, but was a mere ten minute walk if a brisk walk. They reached a large door which had a skeleton on the front. Shel turned to them and ordered them to close their eyes and to block their ears sternly. As they did as instructed, when she was satisfied that they weren't listening, she turned back to the door which asked, in a shadow-like, husky voice, "_What is the Illusion of Life?_" "Innocence, my Brother." "_Welcome, home…_" Tapping them both, signalling they were ready to enter, she opened the door which creaked heavily. Shel sighed heavily; she knew what would happen now. As they closed the door behind them, Naruto and Sakura gaped their mouths at the Sanctuary with surprise and curiosity. "WOW! This place is HUGE!" Naruto exclaimed, causing Shel to sigh even more heavily than the last.

"Ah! Shel, so nice to see you again! It's been a while." A dark skinned man called as he walked towards the trio. Shel smiled and shrugged her shoulders casually. "Sorry I've taken so long, Nazir; got caught up." "Oh, it's fine. Are these two to become members of the Family?" Shel moved around the two, who were still looking around at their surroundings quietly. "No, not them. They would never have it in them. I'd doubt they'd want to become members anyway."

"Then why allow them inside?" He asks, raising an eyebrow and crossing his muscular arms across his chest. "Maybe because they might become worthy in time. But not right now. Besides, they can barely survive on their own anyhow. Been stuck with them for a while now."

"Seems fair –"

"Oh! OH-HO! The LISTENER! Oh, great and POWERFUL, LISTENER! You're back! Cicero has been waiting for your return, he has!"

Cicero. Joy of joys. Not something they had to contend with right now. His outburst caused the Ninja to snap out of whatever it was they were doing, and focus on him, puzzled, and disturbed. "It's great to see you too, Cicero." She sighed, patting his shoulder as the jester did a little jig on the spot, grinning like the lunatic he was. "Who's the crazy guy?" Naruto asked loudly, pointing at the grinning man. The grin was soon lost. "Cicero's not CRAZY! YOU'RE crazy! Cicero, the Fool of Hearts! Hee-Hee-Hee! Mother and I have been anxiously awaiting your return, my dear Listener. We've been _so _patient…" he returned his attention to the Listener, like a puppy. "Shel? What does he mean by _Listener_ and _Mother_?" Sakura queried, puzzled. Shel looked at the girl sharply. "Afraid I can't tell you. Family secrets." With that, Shel had a mischievous grin under the helmet.

A small girl made her way down the stairs slowly. "She's not more than our age! Why does she get to know this stuff!?" Naruto yelled in frustration. Babette put on a fake horrified look. "Oh, please! Please help me! They killed my parents! And now I'm being held captive!" Naruto and Sakura looked horrified and got out their short swords. The adults and 'small girl' began to laugh loudly, except Cicero. He'd never laugh to the un-child's tricks. No, Cicero would _never _pretend to like the girl. As Nazir wiped a tear from his eye and got his laughter under control, he straightened up. "Relax, kids." Babette smiled and crossed her arms triumphantly, "Pretty impressive, right?" As the two stood in shock, Babette turned to Shel. "Shel, you may as well tell them the truth since they're here." Shel stopped laughing and looked at the Ninja, still wearing a large smile. "Yeah; you're right, Babette. May as well." She took in a big breath and looked stern once more. "Listen carefully, you two. Where you are right now is the Dark Brotherhood's last Sanctuary, and we're the Family. We're assassins-"

"But LISTENER! We should not tell the children about us! We must remain a secret, no? We MUST!" Cicero exclaimed loudly. Nazir cleared his throat, "Cicero, as much as we like to be a secret, this is overall the Listener's choice, and we must obey her, like we do the Night Mother."

"Cicero loves Mother and the Listener DEARLY! Though for once, Cicero disagrees with this! He DISAGREES!" He cried as he walked to Shel, pleading.

"Cicero."

"Yes, my Listener?"

"Please be quiet. I know you disagree; you've said so. Twice, in fact. It is my decision, as I planned on telling them later, but it seems now is as good a time than any. Understood?" "Y-Yes….Cicero will go tend to Mother…" he mumbled, obviously saddened and downhearted that Shel agreed with the un-child and that pesky Redguard. Cicero didn't like them; not at all! But of course, Cicero will listen to the Listener! Cicero ALWAYS listens, and he OBEYS!

"Carrying on….We're assassins, and we form contracts with those who perform the Black Sacrament – I'll explain that later on after we eat, cause I'm starving. Any slop left, Nazir?" Shel suddenly asked. Neither Sakura nor Naruto had ever seen Shel like this. Maybe it was because she was 'home'? With all this talk of assassins, and Black Sacraments, their interest and curiosity had peaked. 'ARGH! Shel! You can't leave us hanging on! We want to know more!" the blond complained, pouting. "If you pout any longer; your face shall stay that way." Babette said casually as Naruto panicked and settled for a small frown.

"Babette, right? How long have you been here?" Sakura asked as Shel wandered over to the pot over the hearth and began heating it up. Babette looked at Sakura and replied with a shrug. "A few centuries."

"A FEW CENTURIES!?" They screamed out in surprise. "Surely, that's a joke." Sakura said after she calmed down. Slightly. Babette frowned. "Of course it's not a joke. You've never met a vampire then, I take it? You need to go out at night more. Just don't get drained." Nazir and Shel chuckled at their reactions to her little joke – which was pure truth. Shel coughed to get their attention. "Okay, the foods heated up enough. Grab a bowl or something – whatever you find as long as it clean-ish. CICERO! Come down whenever you've finished tending to Mother. Food's hot!" As soon as Shel called out to the jester, he came right down. "Oh, Cicero had tended to Mother. Cicero was just waiting patiently. As always."

As the group sat down at the table and looked at each other, wondering who'd be the first to start talking, but they knew Cicero would beat them to that. "So, Listener! What has your MARVELOUS, GRAND journeys taken you?" he asked brightly, leaning across the table, staring into her eyes. Naruto and Sakura were too disturbed by the man to say anything. And for Naruto to not be talking out of confusion,** that** in itself was saying something. Shel stared him down until he leant back and began to eat the slop. Whatever it was, they didn't care what it was as long as it was edible. They knew it **used **to be _something, _but now they had no clue. Shel decided she'd have Nazir get supplies the next morning. "Well. I wasn't far south of Whiterun when I ran into Naruto and Sakura here – strange names, I know – they were nearly eaten by a bear and I saved their sorry asses. Let them follow me ever since. They had nowhere to go, and I figured I'd toughen them up." She replied casually.

"OH! LISTENER! Our dear, dear Listener! So NOBLE! How TREMENDOUS! A saviour yet again! Hee-Hee!"

"Yeah…." Nazir grumbled, already gaining another headache from this annoying clown. "I still don't see why you let this guy live, Shel." Cicero looked appalled and shocked, and looked to Shel for help. The Listener sighed and put her spoon down. "Nazir. Do we have to do this now? I've told you my reasons. Now let it go, please." "As you wish, then." "OH! The Listener defends poor Cicero! So admirable!" Cicero cooed, before giggling to himself. Everyone ignored him. When they'd eaten their fill, Shel looked at Nazir. "Nazir, I'd like you to go get some supplies tomorrow morning." As he went to argue she continued. "Unless of course, you want to remain here with you-know-who?" You-know-who was their code for Cicero, and Cicero had no idea. He thought of it as a guessing game. He still didn't guess himself. "Yeah, I'll go at first light." Nazir quickly replied while Babette collected the dishes and started to clean them, even if they were stained with God-knows-what. Shel gestured to Naruto and Sakura to follow her. "So, what's up with this stuff?" Naruto asked as Shel lead them down twists and turns until they came to the bedroom for the members. Shel had her own quarters since she was the Listener. Cicero demanded it, really. So she was grateful for that, at least. "You'll find out in the morning. You must be tired, so rest up. If you get lost, follow the shouts of Cicero." She laughed as she left them.

"So Sakura. What do you think of this place? I think it's weird." Naruto plopped himself down on a not-so-comfy bed, though it was better than nothing, and better than sleeping on that carriage. Sakura sat down on another bed and nodded. "Yeah, I agree. Assassins? I never knew that Shel was their leader. Do you think we can still trust her?" "I don't know."

Shel sat heavily onto her king size bed with a sigh of relief. She must have laid there for hours, because all of a sudden there was nothing but silence, and quiet snores. She guessed everyone had laid down for the night. Her body was sore, nothing new to her, but _GOD _she was sore. A knock rapped on her door a couple times. "My sweet Listener?" Cicero. Who else _could _that be? "What is it now? If you're having yet another argument with Nazir, go settle it yourself for once." "Can Cicero please come in?" _That _however, was new to her. "Sure…" she sighed as he closed the door silently behind him, as an assassin of the Dark Brotherhood should.

"What may be bothering our dear Listener?" Was he feeling okay? His voice isn't its usual high, squeaky self. It was more….quiet, concerned even. "Nothing's wrong." "Surely Cicero can comfort Shel?" He also never called her by her name before. "Are _you _feeling okay, yourself, Cicero? You're not acting like….you." He perked up, "Oh! My Listener is concerned for silly, old Cicero? No need. Cicero is fine. Fine. Cicero is worried, though."

"About what?" she sat up, looking at him with concern. Cicero looked at the cobblestoned ground, fidgeting with his hands. "Cicero knows something is bothering Shel. Yes, he knows." Shel smiled at the Fool of Hearts. "Cicero, I'm just tired and sore – nothing new. So, come on, what's bothering you?"

Cicero sat down on the opposite side of her bed. "Cicero….Cicero…Cicero doesn't know whether to trust those children. There's something….CRAZY about them. The boy in particular." Shel's eyes widened ever so slightly, "Like what?" Cicero looked at her. "Something evil inside. Powerful. Strong. Cicero doesn't like the boy."

* * *

**So, how'd you like the chapter? Again, apologies for being so slow to update. Hope I portrayed the Dark Brotherhood characters alright. I'd like to thank the followers, reviews and favouriter's for their support! I hope to keep you interested!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to my reviewer's for the lovely messages and advice! Hopefully I shall improve as I continue to write this fanfic. :) Hope to keep you entertained. Huge thankyou's to common reviewers - liliedove, swoland119 and Blaid23. *I've also decided to have the chapters more spaced out so that it is easier to read.  
Here's chapter 6, you lovely readers!**

* * *

'_I hope Cicero isn't getting up to anything. We all know what he's like whenever we leave for a contract with him_.' Babette thought of the 'Fool of Hearts' - as he liked to call himself - with a shudder, as she plucked a Deathbell's flower from its stem and moved over towards her mortar and pestle to begin crushing it into a powder.

"What's up, Babette? You seem nervous."

"Oh, it's nothing, Nazir; just worried that Cicero will get up to more trouble."

Both of the older Dark Brotherhood members knew how troublesome he was; hell, even the Lister knew, she just let it slide. He uncrossed his arms and strode over to her, his dark almond eyes watching carefully as the vampire worked the mortar and pestle like a professional.

"Don't worry; if he tries something, I'll interfere and put him in his place." He said as he placed a strong hand on her shoulder as comfort. Babette gave him a smile, which he returned with one of his own.

They were interrupted by the boy, Naruto, as they recalled, yelled out in confusion and shock.

"WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM, PAL?!" Both dreaded who he'd been yelling at, they already knew. Damn Cicero.

They stood silently, peering around the corner to watch the situation in the dining area – which they liked to call the kitchen to make the place more home-y – unravel.

Cicero circled the children with his ebony dagger drawn. "Cicero doesn't trust you, boy! NO! The others seem to trust you, but Cicero knows! He knows you're strange, dangerous, a THREAT!" he exclaimed in annoyance and madness.

Frustrating as waking with a sore body was, Shel now also had to bear the pain of a major migraine thanks to that lunatic. Groaning, she made her way over to the kitchen.

Naruto placed himself in front of Sakura, in case the Keeper was to lunge at the two. They knew that Cicero would be unpredictable.

"How are WE a threat!? As far as I can tell, YOU'RE the threat, you crazy clown!" Naruto shot back in a fit of annoyance.

'_Wow. I'm already beginning to like this kid.'_ Nazir thought with a small smile on his lips. Babette gave him a look.

"What?"

"Nothing. I can just tell that you like the kid - and I agree with you about Naruto. He's somehow very likeable. Sakura too, though she hasn't been talking much. Yet."

Shel flew into the kitchen like a stampede of deer. "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THIS NOISE!?" she growled as she looked between the Ninja and the Keeper. The Orc sent a dark look to Cicero and pointed at him. "You." She began as she stalked up to him. "Why are you threatening the children? There is no need for it! As I told you all before!" her voice carried around the entire Sanctuary. Babette and Nazir cautiously made their way down.

"Shel, please, calm yourself." Nazir began, but stopped once Babette place a petite hand on his forearm, shaking her head. "Don't, Nazir. Let her blow off steam. She needs it, believe me."

"Cicero told you! Cicero told you there was something lurking. Something DANGEROUS!" he cried, attempting to get through to the usually cool-headed Listener.

The Listener grunted and started to rub her temples. "Naruto. Sakura. Follow me." She looked to the older members. "Please, oh please, make sure he doesn't go on another rampage."

"Don't worry; Cicero won't be going anywhere, Shel." Babette replied, giving her a comforting smile.

"Perhaps we should lock him in one of the rooms for now." Nazir suggested. Shel gave a small, tired wave. "Yeah, whatever works. I'll let him out when I've talked to these two."

"Come on, Cicero, come on." Babette ordered as she pointed down the hall opposite the stairs. "You heard the Listener; wouldn't want to disappoint her and Mother, now." Cicero looked angry, then appalled. "Cicero will behave. He won't disobey again…" he murmured as he was marched down into a room.

Shel lead the two into her quarters, gesturing for them to sit on her bed. As they did so, they were questioned immediately.

"What did you guys do to make him so angry that he woke me up?"

Sakura looked her in the eye. "We honestly didn't do anything. He just yelled and followed us, before Naruto told him to stop." She explained while Naruto nodded along.

"Yeah, the guy wouldn't leave us alone! He kept giving us glares at the table last night when no one was looking."

The Listener sighed. "That sounds believable." She muttered. "Did you say anything about the Night Mother's coffin? At all?"

"Why's that so important?" Naruto queried, unsure of what Shel was getting at.

"Cicero is our Mother's Keeper. He's….quite attached to her, you could say. He goes berserk when **anyone **even mutters a single disrespectful word of her. So, I will ask you one more time: Did you say anything about the Night Mother?"

"Nazir. Go get the supplies; I'll take care of him. Remember, that was your duty today." Babette ordered while they stood outside the now-locked door to the torture room which held an angry and upset Cicero whom was now muttering to himself; muttering something Nazir couldn't hear because it was muffled. Though, Babette could hear it plain as night. He was apologising repeatedly to the Night Mother. Begging for her and the Listener's forgiveness.

"Alright, then. Be careful." He replied as he began walking towards the entrance, but grabbed the large sack they usually used when they went to the market. When the vampire heard the door creek shut, she said loudly through the door, "Cicero, stop whining, forgiveness will come when your actions have been forgiven. And you're giving me a horrible headache."

Inside the room, Cicero ceased his pacing. "Cicero has horribly disobeyed the dear Listener. His actions won't be forgiven for a long time. Foolish Cicero."

"Foolish Cicero is right." A new voice boomed through the door, startling the jester. "Oh! Listener? Is it you? Cicero is very sorry! Will Cicero be forgiven?" he asked as the door swung open, revealing the Orc with a small smile. "Cicero, you're forgiven this time – but try it again, and you won't be so forgiven." She stated simply, her smile evolving into the thin line she wore so much. Babette looked up at their Listener with a grin. "I sent Nazir to go fetch our supplies as you instructed him last night. Wouldn't want to go hungry, now, would we?"

Shel smiled again. "No, we mustn't have that. Cicero, if you please, apologise to these two." Cicero looked at the two Ninja who stood there, staring right back at him. He crossed his legs and eyed the curled toes of his boots awkwardly. "Cicero…..Cicero is sorry. Do Naruto and Sakura forgive him? Shall he caper once more?" He was sorry for the Listener's sake, but not to the boy. The three of them find each other disturbing, and no one else seems to grasp this concept. If they do, they're keeping it to themselves until a need to interfere arises. Cicero only apologised so that he can be in Shel's 'good book' again.

"We forgive you." Sakura smiled and put out her hand for a shake, though Naruto stood there defiantly, with his arms folded over his puffed out chest. Nudging the boy with her foot, he reluctantly held out his own hand. "You're forgiven." He mumbled. Cicero instantly (though he was pretending) perked up, and violently shook both of their hands in a very energetic manner. "OH! Cicero is happy! He is!" Shel merely shook her head with a small smile. Who knew that an energetic, insane jester of an assassin could be so likeable?

Meanwhile, Babette had left the four of them to go and water the plants. '_I wonder if he's pretending. He's so unpredictable, you'll never know if he's saying the truth or lying. Even if I am a 300-year old vampire with expertise in manipulation.' _She thought to herself.

"Babette!" Shel called her suddenly.

"Yes, my Listener?"

"Could you be so kind as to tell our young friends here about becoming a member of the Dark Brotherhood? I think they'd be great for it!"

"As you wish, Shel." Babette turned to the children. "Come sit down. It takes a little talking, and getting your heads around the idea of becoming an Initiate." She invited and gestured to the chairs around the top floor. Once they'd made themselves as comfortable as was possible, she began to explain.

"Becoming an Initiate is no easy task. You must each go on a contract when was has been given to the Listener, and she tells us who goes on the contract with the Initiate." She noticed Naruto was having a hard time swallowing this information. "You're having this much trouble with such a simple explanation?" Sighing she turned to Sakura. "Do _you _understand, Sakura?"

"Yeah. So, would you like me to explain to Naruto?"

"If you would, that'd be nice."

Sakura turned to the blond, and took a sharp intake of breath. "Naruto, listen very carefully, okay?"

"Okay! Okay!"

"Calm down…. Anyway, I think what Babette means to say is the Night Mother speaks to Shel – the Listener – and gives her a contract which members of the Brotherhood take care of. With me so far?"

"Mmm. Yeah."

"Okay, then. Shel then instructs a member of the Dark Brotherhood-"

"The Family." Babette interjected. "We prefer to call ourselves a Family. Has much more of a home-y feel that way."

"The Family…" Sakura corrected. "To go along with an Initiate to see that the contract is fulfilled."

Naruto nodded, finally understanding the concept – so far, anyway.

"I'm home! Where is everyone?" Nazir's voice called from the entrance. "We're here, Nazir, by the reagents!" Babette called back as the Redguard placed the sack of supplies on the nearby table. "So, what are you three talking about?" he smiled.

"Telling the kids here about Initiation." Babette said as he took a seat by them.

"Has Babette here told you the best part, yet?" he said mischievously.

* * *

Cicero and the Listener had been talking by themselves in the training area down another flight of stairs. Cicero had been watching her like a curious puppy the entire time. Shel sighed and asked a little annoyed, "What is it?"

Cicero raised his hands in the air beside his head, as if surrendering for a crime. "What could possibly be wrong, my dear, sweet Listener?"

"I know you're bothered by the kids. Tell me everything this time."

Cicero returned his hands to his sides. "Cicero has been getting more glares than usual when these two arrived, he has! Something off about the boy! I can sense that. Can't you!?"

Shel nodded. "I can. I've experienced it. It's horrifying, but manageable. All is well as long as he isn't angered too much, Cicero. So do take care where you aim your jokes."

The Fool of Hearts' eyes widened. "Ohoho! The Listener believes Cicero!? The Listener is kind, very kind, indeed! But the Listener says she has 'experienced' his strange-ness! What does it mean?"

The Listener sighed. "I took care of the bandits at Smuggler's Den to blow off steam and collect my reward. Then those two showed up once more after I told them not to follow me." She began, and noticed the jesters increased interest of the subject. "They had pissed me off that morning." She explained.  
He nodded and gestured for her to continue. "However, I made a deal that if I won that brawl, they'd become my training dummies or just companions. If they won, they'd come with me. Either way, I'm stuck with them. He got incredibly mad when I nearly knocked the girl out. He had this orange aura…" she narrowed her eyes at the memories. Of Naruto growing claw-like nails, his eyes red and slitted and small fangs. As she described the details to the jester, she added sharply: "Do _not _talk of this, to anyone. Am I clear?"

Cicero nodded, quite fast in fact. He was enjoying this tale. "Yes! Cicero understands!"

* * *

"And that's how you become members of the Family." Nazir concluded, watching the children's reactions; which were merely expressions of shock and surprise. Naruto looked like he was about to fall off his chair, and Sakura just was stunned.

"It's really not as bad as you think. Our work is merely the wish of Sithis, who our dear Night Mother is married to and bore him five sons and then killed them in his name. Our contracts pray to the Night Mother, as Nazir and I explained. It is how life here works." Babette told them in a matter-of-fact tone.

* * *

**Sooo! Do you think our Ninja will become Initiates? Will Cicero make another scene? Review what you think might happen! Criticism is always welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So very sorry for the incredibly long wait! Have been riddled with writer's block if you've read my profile. Thanks again to my reviewers and of course every reader! **

* * *

It had been about a month since Nazir and Babette had given Sakura and Naruto the information of becoming a member of the Family; but Naruto was against it as always, and Sakura agreed. "So, what do we tell them tonight? Shel said that they'd all be there to hear our answer." Sakura asked her friend as he paced around the table in the dining area. "We'll tell them 'no', simple as that, Sakura. Shel knows we have no hard feelings – "

Sakura interrupted him mid-sentence. "NARUTO! Think for a minute! They might decide to kill us because we know too much!" Naruto blinked at her words. Of course he hadn't thought of that. "Shel trusts us, right? She wouldn't kill us." He argued as he turned to face her. Sakura sighed at his ignorance, how could he be this naïve?

"Naruto listen to me. I think she has doubts about us, about _you _in particular. Remember back at Smugglers' Den? Her reaction to the Kyuubi's chakra? She was terrified – a strong-willed, battle-loving Orc! Terrified of this aura. Think about it! She may not trust us as much as we'd like to believe."

Naruto pondered over her words for a while before letting out a long-winded sigh. "Yeah; I guess you're right, Sakura. What do we do?"

"Still having trouble deciding your actions?" Babette said as she stepped into the room with a lit candle, even though she knew she could see without it, she liked to make herself seem human at times. It was amusing to see others' reactions.

"Babette! When did you..?" Sakura began as Babette smiled at the two children.

"Oh, I heard every word; don't be surprised. I am a vampire after all. Besides, I am curious to hear as to what this 'Kyuubi' is. What a strange name. I myself have never come across such a thing in my 300-year lifespan."

The two glanced at each other and gulped.

* * *

Nazir waited in the darkest of shadows outside the boundary of his client's target's property. His client was a Nord woman. Beautiful lady, nice manners, but when it came to her target, her smooth voice turned into venom and she was visibly seething on the spot. Apparently her sister was attempting to steal away her husband. Such a trivial thing, in Nazir's mind, but it was the will of Sithis and the Night Mother; and it was his turn for working their will.

The target's name was Lorie Vernus, a 26-year-old and unmarried. Killing her would be easy, since she lived alone. He had made sure she blew out all of the candles and sneaked across the field and up to the front door, crouching to have a better look at the lock. "A simple lock, for a simple kill." He whispered to himself as he picked it with ease, sliding it off silently and closed the door behind him without so much as a creek.

Making his way to the bedroom, being quiet as he did so, he was a professional after all. When he stood before the sleeping beauty in front of him, he was having a sudden thought of pleasuring himself before killing or just killing. He shrugged the thought from his mind as he fought the urge to have her. Sighing, he slit her throat, watching her eyes snap open in fear and agony. He listened to her gurgles and gasps for air, trying to cling on to her life, the blood seeping from the wound. He took it all in as he bent over her, his lips close to hers and smiled as he saw her trying to speak. Her eyes soon dulled and she went limp, and he chuckled to himself as he left the premises.

* * *

Shel wandered around the Sanctuary out of pure boredom and was waiting for Nazir's return and his report on his client's request. She had past the Night Mother's coffin a number of times, but only just now caught wind of the conversation down in the kitchen. She had so many thoughts going through her head and it was distracting her. Cracking her neck she walked down the steps silently and came up beside the three. "So, Babette, you're wondering about a thing called a 'Kyuubi'? I doubt they even exist; no one has ever made a record of any kind about such a thing. Besides, they're just children, they have wild imaginations." She said with a yawn.

Babette chuckled. "Yes, you're probably right. You seem tired, Shel. Why don't you go sleep? I'll wait for Nazir."

"I'd rather stay awake. Things to think over, the usual stuff."

Babette frowned. "Shel, with all my respect, I insist you rest immediately. You'll get circles under your eyes at this rate."

The Listener simply waved it off. "No, I'll be fine. I promise."

"My Listener?" Cicero called from above from the hall opposite the Night Mother. '_Great, he's up too._' The Orc thought with a sigh. "What now?" she grumbled. Cicero cautiously made his way down, eyeing the Jinchuuriki while he did so. "Our dear Listener, for once, I agree with the un-child. Cicero is concerned. The Listener must rest, yes she should!"

Sakura and Naruto exchanged glances; both glad that the attention was off of them for the moment. Sakura spoke up. "Shel, you really do need to sleep. You shouldn't push yourself." Naruto stayed quiet as he and Cicero exchanged a glare or two in utter silence. The Orc looked between them all before giving in with a heavy and exhausted sigh. "Fine. Fine, you all better get some sleep too. Sakura, Naruto – leave your answer until morning; and we're leaving dawn, so get as much sleep as you can."

Sakura and Naruto nodded and walked quickly to the shared bedroom of the Family, where they had currently resided for the past 2 months or so.

"What do you think we're going to tomorrow, Sakura?" The blonde asked his friend as they sat down on a bed each.

"I'm not sure – but we'll find out, that's what we have to count on."

It wasn't long before they settled down and drifted off.

* * *

"So what do we do about them if their answer is no?" Babette asked their Listener who was pacing. "I don't know. And don't start Cicero." She added to the jester who was about to interject but placed his pointer finger back to a fist by his side.

"Cicero only wanted to suggest –"

"I don't feel like they should die. But if they were to be kidnapped on the road by accident..." Shel grinned.

Babette smiled. "You really are the magnificent Listener for a reason, Shel."

"Ohoho! The Listener has a PLAN! A wonderful, amazing PLAN! Will she care to share?"

* * *

**Sorry this took me so long to update! And sorry it was a shorter chapter, but hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! Reviews with advice and criticism helps a lot. :)**


	8. AUTHOR NOTE!

**Author's Note:**

**I am losing interest in this fic, I apologise. I have not lost interest in Skyrim, but have so with the Naruto verse. A million apologies to those who have enjoyed this fic while it had lasted.**

**It made me feel glad that people have enjoyed this as much as they have. It's because of you guys that I had kept writing this as much as I could, but I cannot now.**

**Once again, thank-you and I am very sorry.**


End file.
